


Haikyuu x Given

by ANATA_NO_SUBETEGA



Category: Given (Anime), Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANATA_NO_SUBETEGA/pseuds/ANATA_NO_SUBETEGA
Summary: Hinata playing electric guitar
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. U CAN PLAY GUITAR?

This fic is totally not be sorta portraying myself in it... totally 

When Hinata was younger, he had developed a liking for dancing. His parents didn't know about it until about a year in. When they did though, they said," You know, you're going to need to be thinner. You're too fat right now. Besides, dancing is for girls." BTW I definitely DO NOT think like this. This is just for the sake of the story. This affected Hinata a lot and he stopped dancing. About 2 years later, he started playing electric guitar after seeing his cousin's boyfriend play it (Yuuki) and lots of pop songs having it. He dedicated a lot to it but always put on headphones so his parents wouldn't hear or criticize him.

Whenever Hinata would visit Mafuyu and Yuuki, they would go to their studio to play together and it was very fun. Those months were some of the best Hinata had. Unfortunately, happiness doesn't last long and Yuuki killed himself after getting into a huge fight with Mafuyu. Hinata got really depressed after that since Yuuki was the reason he played the guitar and also the reason he could play at least decently on it. He would always be in his room but thankfully, he met some great friends in middle school and was able to distract himself. Hinata would always talk to Mafuyu at least 3 times a week to see how he was doing. Without knowing it, Hinata stopped Mafuyu from committing suicide. Although Yuuki's grave wasn't in Miyagi where Hinata lived, Hinata would still sing songs he made up on his guitar that dedicated to Yuuki. When he got news that Mafuyu had picked up on the guitar, he was so happy he went into a music frenzy and wrote lots of songs that week. 

Hinata went to Karasuno after seeing the Tiny Giant play and for the first time in a very long time, he had something other than electric guitar that he genuinely liked. He practised hard but that meant less time on his beloved guitar. He never mentioned playing it since the topic never came up but that doesn't mean that he didn't get sad whenever someone said anything that had something related to music. Life went on with Hinata still calling Mafuyu 3 times a week, listening to Mafuyu's song Its the song in he beginning(he cried a river), and playing volleyball. It wasn't until that entire 2 months passed since he last touched his guitar that he picked it up again. Hinata dashed up to his room (his mother was a bit concerned), locked the door, shoved in his headphones on his head, and plugged in the amplifier then played to his heart content. He was playing Mafuyu's song and unknowingly crying when the door opened. He was too into his song to notice and when the song ended, he looked to the faces of his teammates' surprised faces. He racked his brain, thinking why they were there but remembered that he had invited them over since Noya and Tanaka were complaining about never seeing his house before. It somehow managed to get to the point where they all asked to come over and he said yes immediately. 

"YOU PLAY GUITAR?!" Tanaka and Noya shouted. Hinata winced but still nodded his head. "OH MY GOSH YOU LOOKED SO COOL PLAYING IT! I BET IF YOU BRING IT TO SCHOOL, YOU'LL GET LOTS OF GIRLS!" They looked so excited and began talking about how jealous they were about not knowing how to play and how they NEEDED Hinata to teach him. Hinata looked a bit overwhelmed so Daichi stepped in. "I'm pretty sure you are disturbing Hinata-san downstairs so please shut up" Daichi said that in such a calm and scary voice that Tanaka and Noya immediately stopped talking. 

Hinata picked up the guitar again and asked in a happy tone, "Any song requests?" Their mouths fell open. Hinata must have been playing a lot for a long time for him to be asking that question. You would usually need to practice a song for a while before being able to perform it in front of others. They got over their shock quickly and just when they were about to say something, Hinata's mom yelled from downstairs " I'M GOING OUT FOR A BIT!" She didn't wait for his response and quickly went out. There was a silence until Hinata said, "Finally! I don't need to wear those headphones anymore!" He removed them from his neck and the team began telling him their song requests. They had lots of fun but had to go back to their homes for dinner. 

Gimme feedback!!! Merci merci!


	2. pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le concert

'Hey guys, so ummmm my family is forcing me to go on a trip with them for a week so I won't be able to make it. I swear though, if you cancel the show because of me, I will kill you guys once I come back.'That was the voicemail Mafuyu received 2 hours ago. He listened to it with the rest of the band and he could have sworn he saw steam coming out of Akihiko's ears. Haruki was trying to calm Akihiko down but seemed to be failing. " That bastard really thinks we can find a replacement in a week? That stupid idiot. I swear, if it weren't for the money problem I would go over there myself and kill him." Mafuyu tuned them out and started thinking for a replacement. He was deep in thought when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"HELLO MAFUYU-KUN!!!!!!!!!! I had to call you earlier than usual since I have to go out with my team later. Anyways, How are you doing?"

Mafuyu chuckled. His cousin was so cute! Hinata was probably the only person that could make him laugh without much effort.

"I'm fine Hinata-kun." There was a crash behind him.

"What was that? Is everything ok?"

Mafuyu accidentally pressed the speaker button so Haruki and Akihiko also heard.

"Is everything ok?"Akihiko mocked, "NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OK! THAT STUPID IDIOT DECIDED TO TELL US ONLY 1 WEEK BEFORE THE PREFORMANCE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS OK???"

Mafuyu shot him a dirty look and said to the phone, "Sorry about that. Uenoyama bailed on us last minute because of some family things."

"Pfttttt. HAHAHAHA!" In the background you could hear the captain shouting that break time was over. "Sorry but I need to go now. BYE!"

Before anyone could say anything, Hinata ended the call. Haruki who was quite up until this point spoke up, "Wait... Mafuyu, didn't you say that your cousin could play the guitar?" Mafuyu didn't speak but his eyes grew wide and slightly nodded his head. "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? GO AND TEXT HIM IF HE CAN HELP US!" Akihiko screamed. Akihiko wasn't usually this stressed but he has been waiting for this particular show for so long and now Uenoyama wasn't gonna show. Mafuyu rolled his eyes and opened his messaging app. He hurriedly sent out a text to Hinata so that Akihiko won't rage again.

Hinata POV (in third person)

After receiving that phone call, Hinata went back to practise but had a hard time trying not to laugh at their crisis. He was getting meat buns with his teammates when he received a ping, indicating that he had a message. He pulled out his phone to check who sent it to him.

Mafuyu: We have this gig thingy in a week but our lead guitarist had to go with his family. They heard that you were able to play so we were wondering if you can help us before our drummist completely loses his mind.

Hinata: it would acc be funy te see him lose him mind XD but yea, sure just send me when i should com ovr to practise.

Mafuyu: 7, thursday. That ok? Ill send u the sheet music to practise in the meantime. Thank you once again. :)

Hinata: no probem! Sur that works. i hav to leave practise early but yea. Ill be there :D

Normal (3rd person)

The week went on with Hinata juggling guitar time (he's great but still wants to make sure he won't flop), practise and... school work. Hinata finally met the other members minus Uenoyama and needless to say, they were not immune to the little sunshine. They had a hard time getting over practise with Hinata smiling and praising them. When practise ended, Haruki and Akihiko breathed a sigh of relief but then they realised that Hinata would have to come again more often to practise more. Haruki buried his face in his hands while Akihiko looked conflicted.

Time Skip

They did it! Hinata managed to fill in for Uenoyama, Haruki and Akihiko somehow managed to not squeal everytime Hinata smiled, and Mafuyu practised his lyrics and sang BEAUTIFULLY (he also managed to play the guitar with some help from Hinata). The night of the concert was finally here and they were waiting for their turn. Hinata looked seconds away from puking and he was clutching his guitar VERY tightly with his hand while the other gently tugged Mafuyu's shirt. Mafuyu bent down to look at a paled face Hinata and immediately asked what was wrong.

"Hinata-kun, are you ok? Please dont tell me you are sick." Mafuyu said worridly.

"I-I feel like I'm gonna throw up" Hinata replied with a shaky voice.

"Stage fright?" Haruki asked, butting into the conversation.

Hinata nodded and the remaining time was just Mafuyu, Akihiko and Haruki calming Hinata down. They went through some breathing techniques as well as putting earbuds into Hinata's ears for him to listen to some waterfall sounds. Time passed quickly and before any of them knew it, it was their turn to perform. Hinata took a deep breath and slowly releasing it.

"Ok, so um our lead guitarist couldn't make it today so we managed to find a replacement! So please give a warm welcome to Hinata Shouyou!" Haruki said into the mic. The crowd erupted into cheers and after it died down, Haruki told them what song they were gonna sing before putting the mike back and letting Mafuyu take the center.

As they played the song, all of Hinata's stage fright melted away and he was able to enjoy himself. It was a good thing that he didn't notice that some people were filming or else he would've become a nervous puddle...again. He played to his heart's content and by the time they were finished, he was smiling a wide smile as they went back to the back room. "That was actually pretty fun! Once I got over the stage fright, it felt really nice being on stage. Thanks for the opportunity!" Hinata flashed them a bright smile. Haruki and Akihiko clutched at their chest and vowed right there and then that they would kill whoever made him cry. Mafuyu laughed internally at his other band mates while Hinata freaked out and asked if they were ok, which just killed them even more.

No one told Hinata that their performance was being filmed and was going to be on YouTube. They were going to tell him before but seeing his stage fright, they decided not to and dinner with Hinata was just amazing and they all completely forgot about it.

Time skip to training camp

That's why it was a surprise for Hinata when Kenma came up to him and said, "I didnt know you could play guitar, Shouyou." Hinata looked surprised and then Kenma showed him the video. "EHHHHH????" Kenma chuckled but Hinata could hear the way it was slightly maniacal. "W-What did you d-do?" Hinata stuttered. He still couldnt get over the shock that his performance was filmed. "Oh nothing much, just sent it to the group chat with the rest of the teams." He smiled innocently, "Have fun answering their questions." Then Kenma walked away.

Kenma was usually reserved and quiet but around the people Kenma was comfortable with, he could tease them all day. Hinata sweat dropped and when he saw his team shouting about something while waving their phones, he paled even more. This is gonna be a looooooong day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go
> 
> Im writing this on my laptop so if it becomes a long paragraph on a phone, im sorry. Ill probs edit later

**Author's Note:**

> Hope more views here than wattpad will update before end of summer PROMISE


End file.
